


crazy over you, only you

by 98HWA



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Gangbang, I’m so sorry, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Kim Hongjoong, The Author Regrets Everything, idk if it's really somno or not but tagging anyway, i’m apologising again, nice and soft minjoong content in the middle, perhaps I am too soft for this, san is into humiliation, this is filth, this starts one way and ends another, wait joong does cry but it’s because he loves them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98HWA/pseuds/98HWA
Summary: The boys had left a little over an hour ago, maybe two, maybe three, Hongjoong wasn’t sure. He’d been there awhile, neck cramped up from the awkward angle he had positioned himself in, face squished against the wooden table, head turned towards the doorway so he could see who would come to use him first.Use him.He wanted to be used.ORthe hongjoong free-use (but they’re in love) fic literally nobody asked for.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	crazy over you, only you

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome to this mess lmao what have i created.  
> anyway, i want to establish that everything happening in this is 100% consensual, hongjoong knows that if anything happens that he is not comfortable with, he can say his safe word.  
> everything is pre-planned and i really hope i made this clear just in case it seems like something is non-con :(

Anticipation thrummed in Hongjoong’s veins, the low level of anxiety _(or was it need?)_ made its home deep inside his chest. 

He’d been there for god knows how long, bent over the kitchen table of their dorm, Mingi’s oversized shirt drowning his small frame, and a plug buried in his ass.

He wasn’t afraid, _no_ , but he couldn’t help the shame that coursed through his body when he twitched at any sound he heard in the empty dorm. 

The boys had left a little over an hour ago, maybe two, maybe three, Hongjoong wasn’t sure. He’d been there awhile, neck cramped up from the awkward angle he had positioned himself in, face squished against the wooden table, head turned towards the doorway so he could see who would come to use him first. 

Use him. 

He wanted to be used.

It had been an awkward conversation in the living room a few weeks ago, when he quietly asked if they could just take him. _take, take, take._

“You don’t have to- _you know_ \- make me come or look after me, or whatever, i just,” he paused, shyly peaking up to look at the faces of his members, trying to gauge a reaction, “i want to be a toy, treat me like a toy, just for your pleasure, but _only_ if you want to.” He’d been assertive; this is what he wanted, and the boys, ever the ones to want to please their leader, agreed with enthusiasm. 

Hongjoong had a safe-word. They had a system. They’d messed around before. Everything was set. It was just the execution of the plan that needed to happen now.

He unconsciously tensed when he heard the front door open, he fixed his posture, arching his back to push his ass out just that little bit further. Just like a perfect toy.

A rumble of laughter and conversation flooded the empty dorm, it was almost too loud for hongjoong having been there in complete silence with nothing but his thoughts for the last hour or so. The boys came into the kitchen, Hongjoong eyed them silently as Jongho and Yeosang placed bags of groceries onto the table. _Ah right, they’d gone shopping._

“Guys you gotta help me put these groceries away so I can start cooking.” It was Wooyoung, he was in the kitchen too _(since when had he come in?)_ opening the fridge and starting to put away the meats and vegetables neatly. 

Hongjoong flinched when a cold hand smoothed over the curve of his ass, his shirt was flipped up and he was suddenly exposed to the cool air. A trail of goosebumps followed the hand as it stroked the skin of his left cheek, Hongjoong gasped when he felt the hand gripping him pull, exposing the way he was stretched out around the plug. _God_ , he must be such a sight to see, the black plug nestled in his stretched hole. 

Hongjoong whimpered when he felt a clothed erection press against him, but he didn’t move, toys didn't move. He stayed perfectly still, eyes screwed shut in anticipation. The sound of rustling and a zip had him alert, on edge, the plug was tugged out of him and replaced with a hot girth. _Hot, so, so hot._ He clenched around it, happy to finally be filled with cock. Strong hands gripped his waist, he knew he’d have bruises in the morning and he loved it. 

“Jongho-yah, are you okay with fried rice tonight?” Wooyoung asked, appearing oblivious to the scene playing out on the table. A noncommittal grunt came from behind Hongjoong. _It was Jongho,_ Jongho had never fucked him before. Hongjoong whined high and needy at the realisation.

“That’s fine hyung,” the youngest said, simultaneously starting to thrust with ease into the pliant body beneath him, drawing all the way back as if admiring the way Hongjoong’s hole swallowed his girth in so easily. Hongjoong’s head was pleasantly fuzzy, the feeling of Jongho’s cock sliding in and out of him was flooding his mind with pleasure. He let Jongho take him how he pleased. Each snap of Jongho’s hips caused a yelp from Hongjoong, they’d only just started and he was already in pieces. 

Hongjoong clenched when he felt Jongho speed up, thrusts becoming uncoordinated and rushed, Hongjoong’s eyes rolled, he was being used, he was just there to pleasure Jongho. He lived for it.

Jongho came with a low moan, filling his leader deep with his come, he collapsed onto on Hongjoong, breathing heavily as he came down from his high. He pulled out gently, pushing the come that leaked out back into Hongjoong’s hole with the blunt bulb of the plug. _Filthy_. 

Hongjoong breathed heavily, eyes closed, his cock strained painfully, trapped between his stomach and the table. He didn’t care, he was warm and full with come, he had been used.

Some time had passed when Hongjoong opened his eyes again, stuck in a cloudy headspace between sleep and consciousness. The members were eating, sat at the table– ignoring Hongjoong’s existence. _Of course they were,_ Hongjoong was only there for their pleasure, he was simply an accessory right now. 

Arms wrapped around Hongjoong’s waist and he was carried to the couch, the members would still be able to see him from where Yunho had set him down on his back, but the feeling of finally being able to lay comfortably against the softness of the cushions was soothing to his aching legs and back. He let his eyes close again, drifting away, not quite to sleep. 

He was awoken when he felt something warm and wet splash across his cheek. Hongjoong blinked up and was met with cock, San’s cock. A groan left San’s lips as he continued to milk himself over Hongjoong’s face, his fist tight as he smeared the head over Hongjoong’s cheek, spreading his come into his skin. It was fucking disgusting, Hongjoong wanted more. 

“That’s nasty, San-ah,” Yeosang chided, “you’ve got to use his mouth, there’s no use just jerking off over him, we’ve got him for a reason you know,” Yeosang sounded so cold, so distant, so _uncaring_. Hongjoong moaned quietly when Yeosang nudged his cock into his mouth. Yeosang was thick and choked Hongjoong in just the most perfect way, Hongjoong loved the way Yeosang was so rough with him, thrusting into his throat without abandon. Hongjoong gagged and tears filled his eyes, god he felt so good. He felt himself slip deeper into that fuzzy state of mind, he felt pretty, laying there for Yeosang to use his mouth. 

“Sannie roll him over I wanna fuck him,’’ Wooyoung muttered, voice nothing like the sweet tone Hongjoong was used to. He felt himself being moved by San to give Wooyoung access to his ass, he felt the oh so familiar tug on his rim from the plug and then two fingers thrusting into him, 

“Does he need more lube?” Wooyoung asked, San must have shaken his head because he felt the blunt head of Wooyoung’s dick poking his entrance. Where Wooyoung lacked the thickness Yeosang had, he made up in his length. He swore he could feel Wooyoung so deep inside him, hitting all the right spots as he lay there, both his holes being filled to the brim. 

Wooyoung was hitting his prostate perfectly with each thrust, Yeosang was coming with a shout shooting his load into his mouth, and San– San looked down on Hongjoong, standing idly next to the couch watching the scene in front of him unfold. Hongjoong watched as San gripped his jaw, prying his mouth open with his thumb and admiring how Yeosang’s come pooled in his mouth. He smirked, “you really did a number on him with this,” he said, before leaning down and spitting into Hongjoong’s mouth. He tapped Hongjoong’s chin and smiled cruelly, “swallow, lovely,” and he did, savouring the way it felt as he swallowed it down. San smiled again as Wooyoung came deep inside, and spat once more onto Hongjoong’s face, adding to the mess of come he’d left earlier, “ _fucking_ _vile_ ,” that tipped Hongjoong over the edge, he came with a scream, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth open in an ‘o’, his vision went white and he slumped back down onto the couch, his hole twitching trying to keep the loads of come inside him before Wooyoung pushed the plug back into him. 

Hongjoong laid there, alone once again and twitching with the aftershocks of pleasure, his jaw ached and his thighs felt sticky, but he was happy, satiated with the knowledge that he was finally being used as his members wished. He loved them so much, so warm with the thought that they were doing this for him, they loved and trusted him enough to indulge his greatest fantasies. Hongjoong hadn’t realised he was crying until he felt hands cupping his face and thumbs sweeping underneath his eyes to wipe away his tears. 

“You alright doll?” Mingi asked gently, “can you give me a colour?” Hongjoong took a while to answer, words feeling unfamiliar on his heavy tongue,

“Green, I- I’m green Mingi,” he managed to mumble, “jus- ‘m just happy,” he added. Mingi smiled at him, still holding his face in his hands and stroking his cheeks, Mingi had always been the softest when it came to sex, he often expressed that it didn’t matter how many times the members assured him that they were okay, he didn’t have the heart to inflict any pain on them whatsoever. Hongjoong felt himself cry a little more when Mingi pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and lifted him into his arms and carried him towards his bedroom.

Mingi laid him down on the soft mattress, Hongjoong was suddenly thankful that Mingi had his own room so he could take as much as he wanted from him. The taller maneuvered Hongjoong onto his side and settled behind him, and rocked gently into him after taking out the plug. He heard Mingi sigh quietly and pull out and get up, Hongjoong let out a panicked sound, worried as to why Mingi was leaving, _was he not good enough? Was he too loose? He couldn’t be that loose he’d had more-_

“I’m just getting the lube baby, wanna make sure you don’t get hurt,” Mingi said, coming back to settle behind Hongjoong, drizzling a moderate amount of lube onto his cock and over Hongjoong’s hole, pushing in again. It sounded so _wet_ , if Hongjoong had been more lucid he would have had half the mind to feel embarrassed at the filthy _squelch_ that resonated around the room. Mingi rocked his hips at a gentle pace, it wasn’t that different to how the two usually fucked, the warm build up of pressure came as a comforting contrast to the session he’d received from the others that day. Hongjoong let himself bathe in the tender touches Mingi left on his skin, delicate fingers tracing from his hips up to his chest, skimming over the bars pierced through his nipples. He moaned quietly when he felt the taller’s large hand wrap around his throat, the gentle pressure around his throat paired with the cock pressed _so wonderfully_ inside him had Hongjoong keening.

“Gonna come on my cock, _doll_? You like that?” Mingi’s deep voice penetrated Hongjoong’s mind, all he could do was nod as best as he could with a hand around his throat, his hands scrabbling to hold onto Mingi in any way he could. He grabbed onto his sweatpants that had only been pulled down enough to get his dick out, he pulled his hips closer to his own, he grabbed Mingi’s hand, just to try and ground himself,

“Please, _please, please, please_ wanna- wan- want it bad. Mingi, _Mingi please_ -” he wailed, his body convulsed when he felt Mingi flood his guts with his come, mixing with the mess of come and lube already dirtying him inside. He came when Mingi wrapped his hand around his cocklet, little spurts of come coating Mingi’s hand, shaking as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body. 

“Thank you, thank you so much Mingi, thank you for giving me your cum, love it so much,” Hongjoong sighed happily, relishing the way he was beginning to feel full with come, a strange pressure low in his stomach that he loved nonetheless. 

Mingi pressed another kiss behind his ear and whispered a quiet ‘good boy’ before replacing the plug and getting off the bed; he left the room, leaving Hongjoong on the bed, ready and waiting for whoever wanted him next. 

Hongjoong had felt relaxed enough to fall asleep– properly this time– snuggled into the soft sheets of Mingi’s bed. 

He next awoke when he felt a tap on his cheek, he half expected it to be a cock, waiting to sink into his warm mouth– but it wasn’t. instead it was Yeosang crouched by the bed poking his cheek to wake him up,

“Yunho and Seonghwa want you in your room,” he said, before standing and turning to leave. Yeosang still sounded so cold and distant to what he was usually like, Hongjoong didn’t find himself minding that much. 

He stood slowly, staggering as his legs wobbled. He had come down a little from where he was in his head, a little lower than the plush clouds, he was wavering, a little staticky around the edges of his mind. The feeling of come sloshing inside him was satisfying as he wandered to the room he shared with Seonghwa, legs shaking, he had even considered to crawl with the rate he was going, but no, he wanted to be good, wanted to be there quickly to please Yunho and his Seonghwa hyung.

The two of them were in the room when hongjoong entered, Yunho sat on the bottom bunk and Seonghwa on the chair at his desk. It felt daunting because even though Hongjoong was physically taller than them when he was standing and they were sitting, he felt minuscule under their stoic gazes.

“Why don’t you come in and suck me off, yeah?” Yunho asked, motioning to the ground between his spread legs. Hongjoong moved as fast as he could over to his designated place, kneeling between Yunho’s legs and looking up at him for permission. 

“Go on, you know what to do; you weren’t born yesterday,” Yunho said, tone firm, unwavering. Hongjoong breathed deeply through his nose, leaning forward to nuzzle the bulge in Yunho’s jeans, the denim felt rough against his face. He settled his nose into the crevice where his pelvis met his thigh and pressed a kiss to the bulge. Lifting his shaking hands to the zip, he tugged it down and let out an involuntary whimper when he saw the wet patch forming on Yunho's boxers. Hongjoong leaned in to lap his tongue over the fabric that stretched over the head of Yunho's cock. 

Yunho must’ve gotten impatient because he pushed Hongjoong back to pull his cock out. Hongjoong watched hungrily as a drop of precum dripped down his length; Yunho grabbed the back of Hongjoong’s head and guided him over to his dick. Hongjoong dived in, licking up the pearlescent bead and taking the head into his mouth. He suckled on it, dipping his tongue into the slit and licking up from base to tip. Hongjoong prided himself in his ability to give good blowjobs, he knew he was doing well from the sounds Yunho was letting out, low groans and a weak kick of his hips.

Hongjoong _loved_ it.

Yunho pushed his head down to take his cock further into his mouth, the tip breaching his throat and gagging him. Hongjoong spluttered at the sensation, eyes watering, but he carried on deepthroating yunho as much as his body would allow, determined to make him come. 

“you like this, _don’t you?_ putting on a show for Seonghwa-hyung, _hm_?” Yunho sneered at him, “I bet you love being watched, could probably come just from being watched while you fuck youself on a dildo, don’t you think?” Hongjoong whined, trying to protest, but kept going. “Filthy little Hongjoong is just a _slut_ , am I right?” Yunho’s tone was mocking, patronising, he tightened his grip on the back of Hongjoong’s head, holding him down with his nose pressed against the neatly trimmed hairs of his lower abdomen as he came, Hongjoong concentrated on not choking while Yunho held him in place. He swallowed around the cock in his mouth, trying not to panic at his lack of air, Yunho seemed to sense this and pulled his head off, smiling crudely as Hongjoong spluttered and tried to regain his breath. 

“Thank you Yunho.” Hongjoong’s voice was rough and croaky and he cringed internally at the sound– but it was okay, he felt good.

Yunho stood, tucking himself back into his jeans and leaving the room. It was just Seonghwa now. 

“Why don’t you come sit in my lap, baby?” Seonghwa’s voice was kind, sickly sweet, almost too nice for the predicament they were in. Hongjoong nodded and stood on his weak legs and settled into Seonghwa’s lap facing him. 

“You’ve done so well today, _so good for us all_ , hm?” Seonghwa ran his fingers through the knots in his hair that Yunho had left, “how’re you feeling, baby?” Hongjoong shifted in his lap, the plug shifting inside of his hole, 

“Good, feeling really good hyung. Everyone treated me so well,” Hongjoong smiled at how loved he felt, he let himself close his eyes, loving the soft treatment he was getting from Seonghwa. 

“Tired?” He chuckled when Hongjoong nodded, “why don’t you sit on my cock and keep me nice and warm while I work, and you can sleep a little too, how’s that sound?” Hongjoong nodded mutely, and shifted back to pull the plug out and place it on the desk behind him, letting Seonghwa apply lube to himself and over his hole before settling onto Seonghwa’s cock. He wrapped his arms around his hyung’s shoulders and rested his head into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply as he felt himself relax. Seonghwa hugged him at the waist briefly, pressing kisses to his neck, and then leaned forward to work on whatever he had planned to do, Hongjoong was too lost in his head to expand on the thought of _what_ Seonghwa was doing. 

They sat there for an unspecified amount of time, Hongjoong felt happy, he felt pretty and useful, seated on his favourite hyung’s cock to keep him warm. Seonghwa leaned back to pull Hongjoong upright, smoothing his hands over his thighs as he studied his face. Hongjoong felt himself become warm at the gaze and looked away, “Is that cum on your cheek? Don’t tell me it was San,” Seonghwa sighed when Hongjoong nodded, “they can never keep you clean can they?” He muttered as he leaned over to open a drawer before pulling out some wet wipes. He cleaned Hongjoong’s face gently and tugged off the disheveled shirt that Hongjoong had managed to keep on. 

“Everyone treated you well today, yeah? Did they fill you up with cum just the way you wanted?” Seonghwa’s tone had changed, still sickly sweet but now with a bitter undertone, _mean_.

“Yes hyung, they stuffed me full, please give me your come, want you too,” Hongjoong whimpered, his mind turning to cotton wool. Seonghwa smiled meanly, beginning to shift Hongjoong up and down on his cock, 

“Want me to pump you full of my come, sweetheart, wanna let me knock you up? Make you nice and round for me?” Hongjoong was already sensitive, Seonghwa’s words punctured so deeply inside him, unlocking thoughts he’d never had before,

“Yeah! Yes hyung! I’ll make you a baby hyung, I’ll give you as many babies as you want, all for– _ah!_ – all for you,” Hongjoong keened, bouncing on Seonghwa’s lap, spearing his cock deeper inside him. He rested his hand against his lower stomach and moaned loudly, 

“I can– _oh my god_ – I can feel you _here_ ,” Seonghwa growled, pushing Hongjoong back to lay on his desk and throwing his legs over his shoulders. Hongjoong felt so small like this, so tiny and fragile as the elder pounded into him at an animalistic pace. 

“You like this?” Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong nodded his head, lost in the pleasure, he wanted to come, _he wanted to come._

“Wanna come huh?” Seonghwa laughed, _laughed at him._ Hongjoong felt shame creep up his chest but he nodded nonetheless, he was desperate.

“You can come, baby, you’ve been so good today, always my good boy,” Hongjoong silently screamed, body frozen in pleasure, forcing a groan from Seonghwa. Pleasure felt like electricity flowing through Hongjoong’s veins, he didn’t know how long he was there for, twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Seonghwa had pulled his legs from his shoulders to his waist and rested down against Hongjoong, face buried in his neck,

“Hyung, did hyung– _hyung– come?_ ” Hongjoong couldn’t string together a cohesive sentence, his mind was too clouded, too floaty to be able to think clearly. Seonghwa smiled, lovingly this time, his eyes twinkling as he stroked Hongjoong’s cheek, 

“I came baby, you were squeezing around me so tight I couldn’t hold back,” he said, pressing delicate kisses around Hongjoong’s face. Hongjoong lifted his head, lips pouted, Seonghwa smiled again and pressed as kiss to his lips, smiling again,

“You did so well baby, took us all so well, I’m so proud of you, I love you so much,” Hongjoong flushed at the praise,

“I really liked it too, liked all of it, thank you hyung, I love you.” He said, his back ached and his jaw was sore but he was content in the arms of one of his favourite people, confident in the fact that he’d get cuddles from his six other favourite people after a long bath and a lot of kisses from his hyung. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i guess  
> please i am so embarrassed that i wrote this i can't believe i caved and did this. smut really isn’t my thing so if it doesn’t get you going like smut usually does, i apologise :-(
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome *hint-hint-wink-wink*
> 
> this was super self-indulgent and i can't seem to find any fics like this huehuehue so i wrote it myself
> 
> uh, i'm still quite rusty since it's been a few years since i have actively written so sorry if some things aren't as good as you wanted :-)
> 
> lots of love,  
> xiu.


End file.
